Her Smile
by Penguinone
Summary: Rin asks Sesshomaru to bring back Kagome's smile, but soon he finds that the body is easier to heal than the soul. Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All credit for the creation of these lovely characters are given to where they are due**

* * *

><p>人算不如天算<p>

"_Man proposes and God disposes"_

_-Along With Time, p. 246_

**Her Smile**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The village folk watched with awe as a two-headed dragon soared amidst the clouds, gracefully circling the perimeter of the town before making its descent onto a verdant patch just beyond its border. Not a soul dared to utter a sound as the majestic creature neatly folded its legs underneath it with a low whine, dipping its head downwards to allow its silver-haired master to disembark.<p>

Sesshomaru's regal figure exuded dominance as he tread across the clearing with slow, deliberate steps, golden eyes glimmering with such brilliance that they threatened to burn the very sun they reflected. His aura commanded absolute obedience with every masterfully crafted fiber of his being; nature itself seemed to bend to his will, shying away from every area his feet chose to touch. The air breathed as he breathed, the wind moved as he moved – he stood, without a doubt, one of the closest examples of perfection ever to be witnessed with mortal eyes.

Moments after his arrival a rat-like man scampered up to greet him, hastily sweeping into a deep bow once he was in close enough proximity.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is both an honor and blessing to stand in your presence." The youkai simpered in an overly obsequious tone.

"Enough." The inu-youkai's low baritone rumbled. He had not come to entertain the sniveling pandering of lesser youkai; Sesshomaru abhorred exaggerated reverence above all other ways to waste his time.

The rat shrank backwards. "M-my apologies, my lord."

Ignoring him, molten gold orbs swept their surroundings, focusing in the distance where a strong energy source pulsed.

"The miko is there?" he questioned, pointed gaze making no mistake where he was referring to.

"Hai!" the smaller man squeaked. "But first, we have prepared a feast to welcome your arrival-"

"No." Sesshomaru interrupted coldly. "I will go there now."

The youkai's face was frozen in shock as the silver-haired male departed, but once his surprise receded he enthusiastically scurried after the retreating lord. Sesshomaru navigated through dense forestation and jagged terrain so effortlessly that even the veteran inhabitant struggled to match his pace, and the smaller male was only able to reach him after he had come to a stop in front of a small cave.

Golden eyes widened a split fraction before narrowing.

The entrance to the alcove was saturated with magical runes, inhibiting admission into its foreboding depths. They did nothing, however, to mask the energy pulsating from within – volatile and raw in nature, it fluctuated with such intensity that it caused the hairs on the inuyoukai's arms and back of his neck to stiffen in apprehension.

Behind him, the rat youkai teetered from side to side, visibly anxious of the tendrils of purification energy that were occasionally expelled from within the barrier.

"The miko does not eat or sleep." he whispered. "Neither does she die. It's proving to be quite the…inconvenience."

"…" Sesshomaru approached, delicately moving one elegant finger towards the mesh of protective enchantments as the other youkai watched with bated breath, not daring to breathe. Upon contact the runes glimmered with a purplish hue, transmitting a sharp jolt of electricity that ran down the inuyoukai's spine. It carried with it pain, but buried beneath the initial shock was a spiral of feelings so complex that one could not be isolated from the rest.

Sesshomaru stepped back with an indecipherable expression.

"She does not come out?"

"No. Never." The other male shook his head. "We have guards keeping watch at all times of the day."

"What does she do, then?"

"She waits." Was the answer. "The question is, for _what_."

The daiyoukai remained still for a moment more before unsheathing the sword strapped to his waist. In one fluid motion that spoke of years of experience and skill the blade was brought down, effortlessly ripping a hole in the barrier. It instantly began to regenerate but Sesshomaru was already inside, his youki howling as it warred with the enormous concentration of purification energy emanating from the back of the cave.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, canines elongating and eyes bleeding crimson. The last time he had felt this much power had been when Naraku had attempted to absorb the completed Shikon no Tama. Each step grew more difficult as he trekked forward, natural instinct protesting fiercely against his continued expedition.

Emotions swarmed him from every side, echoing off the barren walls to form an infinite loop that threatened to engulf him.

_Sadness._

_Anger._

The last was quiet, like a whisper.

_**Shame.**_

All was forgotten once the end of the cavern came into view, and Sesshomaru stopped, astounded. Even with his exceptional intellect, it took the daiyoukai several minutes to register what he was seeing and then fathom the reason behind it.

For at the back, nestled between jagged earth, was Kagome Higurashi.

The last Sesshomaru had seen of her had been when they had ended Naraku's reign of terror once and for all. Following the epic battle she had disappeared, leaving behind only rumors of her whereabouts. The daiyoukai had sought her out on more than one occasion to appease Rin's tearful pleas for reunion but had never managed to make contact; the girl had vanished like an elusive memory, and only the worthless hanyou and his company had been granted knowledge of her location. She had been a woman who shone so radiantly that her light could pierce through even the darkest abyss, ever able to charm all those she came in contact with – now, she sat as nothing more than an empty shell of her former self, dazzling amber all but extinguished into ashy gray.

This was nothing but a ghost of the woman that had once defied all logic by daring to challenge a youkai of his caliber and living to tell the tale.

A scowl pulled at his lips as another wave of energy surged from the girl's body, this time with such force that the inuyoukai barely had time to prepare. He escaped from the sudden onslaught unscathed, but only barely so.

The reason behind the instability of the girl's powers became increasingly clear as her fragile constitution shivered with fever, and even flushed cheeks did nothing to add color her pale, disheveled state. Her entire body seemed to collapse upon itself from a combination of exhaustion and malnutrition, threatening to disappear altogether at the slightest tremor. Within her arms she hugged a sword against her chest as if it were her very life, and Sesshomaru had no doubt that it was the only thing still binding her to the realm of the living.

_Tessaiga._

Suddenly, everything became clear.

Sesshomaru drew closer, ignoring the powerful blasts that attempted to stall his advance. When he was near enough he reached out, placing the palm of one hand on the hilt of the old, rusty blade, and when he did so Kagome looked up for the first time. She gazed into his eyes but did not see him, just as how she breathed but did not _live_.

"Y-You can't." she rasped, coils of pink lashing out.

The daiyoukai's cheek stung and he distantly realized that he was bleeding.

Ignoring the miko's stubborn resistance his hand closed, wrapping around the grip of the sword and carefully disentangling it from the girl's desperate hold.

"You've done enough." He spoke. Kagome's eyes were impossibly wide and round, much like a lost child's, and she shook her head violently.

"No." she shuddered. "I have to wait-"

Something stirred within the youkai's chest, and Sesshomaru suspected that it was sympathy.

"Rest." He said softly. "There is no one coming."

A solitary tear trickled down the girl's face before she fell forward, collapsing against Sesshomaru's knees. Her fever burned even through the folds of fabric, and now that she had fallen unconscious her protective shield of energy was gone, leaving her vulnerable to the dark shadows of the underworld that had indubitably been waiting for their chance to devour her. A quick flash of the Tenseiga disintegrated them, their silent wailing resounding within the cave like a curse. Sesshomaru regarded the unconscious miko with an unreadable gaze before gingerly lifting her with one arm, raven tresses splaying across the creamy fabric of his haori with startling contrast.

If it had been any other miko, he would have left her behind without another thought – but because it was _her_…

"_Sesshomaru?"_

_The silver-haired male turned, pinning down the petite female with a stern glare._

"_Heehee. Sesshomaru-sama, I meant." Kagome corrected with a bright smile, unperturbed. _

"_What is it." The inuyoukai demanded warily. _

_The girl surprised him by gently catching onto his sleeve, her smile fading as her fingers ghosted over the fabric which now hung limply at the youkai's side. "It might be strange for me to say this now, but…I'm sorry about this." Delicate brows furrowed. "For what it's worth."_

_Sesshomaru's lip curled upwards in a snarl. A mere ningen, low in both birth and race, dared to pity __**him**__, Lord of the West? "Your condolences are meaningless to me."_

"_Riiight. I know." Kagome nodded – could nothing darken this imprudent human's smile? – before reaching for him again. "I just thought I'd say something, you know? Because Inuyasha never will."_

_Aware that he had been staring for an uncharacteristic amount of time, the inuyoukai shrugged off her touch. _

"_Sesshomaru!" the girl called after his retreating form (lacking honorifics once again – such insolence!). Against his better judgement the inuyoukai graced the miko with one last glance to see her waving wildly, her entire body seeming to glow as the sun set behind her._

"_See you later!"_

The impressive daiyoukai gave the battered blade on the ground one last glance before setting off, Kagome's shivering form carefully balanced against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much those all who reviewed! You guys are fantastic!**

* * *

><p>水满则益<p>

"_Water surges, only to overflow"_

**Her Smile**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_Were her eyes open, or closed?_

_**-Kagome. Stay here, okay?-**_

_Here?_

…_Where?_

_Memory eluded her, like cool water slipping between her fingers. She was neither warm nor cold – submerged in the lukewarm depths of forgotten space, she drifted, drifted…_

_Dilly-dally _

_Willy-nilly_

_Round and round in circles, until she was_

_**-I want to go with you-**_

_Dizzy._

_Too dizzy to see the stars, too tired to reach the ground, she floated through empty night, rising higher and higher until it seemed as though she would melt into the celestial sky. _

_The infinite embrace of depthless void beckoned, and she stretched out a hand to its coaxing murmur because she knew that if she did, she could remain in the weightless sphere. Never to cry again, never to feel so…_

_She paused, confused._

_Feel so…what?_

_**-Sorry, but you can't come with us, Kagome. Not this time-**_

_Fear consumed her. She had wanted to climb higher, much higher – high enough to turn ephemeral bliss into eternal promise._

_But frozen time had melted, flowing once again, and one could not walk against its currents, so she turned around and saw – _

_**-When it's all over, we'll come back to you-**_

_Pain._

_Her head threatened to rip into two, fire sweltering behind her eyes as she tipped backwards, and then she began to_

_Fall. _

_She fell too fast – too far – and her eyes reflected the waning moon before slowly closing in acceptance._

_She was not done yet. _

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes opened.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's handsome features were distorted in a deep scowl as he endured the tedious carping of his closest advisors, the end of mokomoko flickering with thinly veiled irritation while one by one each member of the counsel shared the most recent developments in foreign affairs.<p>

These meetings were the reason why he had spent over half of his inveterate adolescence refusing ascension to his rightful place as Lord of the West, for he was a creature that yearned for freedom above all other earthly gratifications. As one of the strongest youkai that roamed the lands, he needed neither strength of title nor political clout to reinforce his self-worth – it was duty that had ultimately convinced him to return, along with the harsh sting of his mother's fist.

"Another issue that must be addressed is the matter of Jyubei Ueda, successor to Gorai of the North." The next representative stated. "My lord, I believe that it is crucial that we handle this fledgling lord while he is still green, as he has already expressed similar…characteristics as his predecessor. He possesses the potential to cause great strife for the Western Lands in years to come should the tribes of the North choose to unify under his rule!"

The daiyoukai's lips curled upwards in a sneer. He knew of whom the gnarled elder spoke – a neko youkai too young to even properly wield a sword.

"Tell me." He scorned with narrowed eyes. "Are the Western Lands so weak that we now tremble before pups who have yet to see their twentieth summer?"

Sensing that he had invoked the majestic inuyoukai's wrath, the old youkai shifted anxiously within over-sized robes.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama. Of course not – I would never!" He protested. "I only-"

"The day the child proves to be a threat will be the day I snap his neck in two." Sesshomaru's low baritone was metallic and cold, sending shivers down the spines of all those present. "Does that comfort you?"

"Yes. Yes, my lord." The man nodded hastily, eager to escape the range of his lord's ire.

Sesshomaru regarded him for a moment longer before dismissing him with a disinterested snort, a signal that was obeyed gratefully.

Despite the silver-haired youkai's outwardly stoic demeanor, he was pleased to see that there were no additional issues to be addressed on the agenda. Moments later, he found that he had relaxed too soon, for one more youkai called for his attention by stepping forward.

"I would like to discuss one final matter, if your lordship would grant me permission to do so." The man bowed.

It didn't take sharply honed instinct for Sesshomaru to know that he wouldn't like hearing what came next.

"Speak." He ground out.

The lesser youkai nodded. "If I might ask…what plans do you have for the miko that you brought back with you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

His inquiry caused the daiyoukai's eyes to flash dangerously in response. Only those entrusted with the task of caring for the unconscious miko had been given knowledge of her presence; not even Rin had been informed of the estate's newest resident. It was now made terribly evident that the council's spies had managed to infiltrate his own staff, a betrayal that Sesshomaru soon planned to rectify.

First, however, he would have to deal with the collection of scheming old men in front of him. One man had asked the question, yet all ears were expectantly waiting for the response; Sesshomaru despised discussing private affairs in public, where pests were free to buzz under the cover of anonymity.

"My business with her is mine alone." He asserted with a snarl, hackles rising.

"Please forgive my impudence, my lord." The man bowed. "But from what I hear, that woman is the most powerful miko of our time; as such, her continued existence alone is a threat to us all. Thus, your intentions towards her are a matter of great curiosity for your retainers."

Fury surged through the daiyoukai's veins at the youkai's impertinence.

_Since when was he, Lord of the West, expected to explain his actions to such lesser beings? _

"She is dangerous, my lord." The man continued, oblivious to his lord's growing rage. "We did not object to your nonsensical whims when you last placed a human girl-child back under your charge, but bringing this _miko_ is simply unacceptable. We must act fast and dispose of her, before she brings harm to more of our kind-"

"_Enough!_" Sesshomaru silenced his retainers with a massive wave of youki, flooding the room with proof of his dominance and wrestling them into submission. The great inuyoukai rose to his feet, both his robes and silvery hair flaring out around him as he subjugated the youkai with his oppressive aura, continually increasing its pressure until each man kneeled on the ground.

"My policies have never changed." The daiyoukai's voice thundered unforgivingly, causing all occupants of the room to flinch. "Those who disagree with my actions may do so – _in battle_. If my blade fails to separate head from body – only then, will words be exchanged."

The youkai scrambled backwards as Sesshomaru targeted him with crimson eyes.

"A-apologies, my lord." He gushed, looking wildly around him for support but finding none. "I – _we_ –did not mean harm, but only to understand-"

"Does your feeble mind fail to comprehend meaning? Your understanding is of no use to me." Sesshomaru snarled, and with one final push of his youki he ensured that no further objections would – _could_ – be made.

Another flash of teeth signified the end of the meeting and a wretched end for any who disobeyed.

"…Tch." The youkai shot him one last glance before the members of the council wordlessly filed out of the room. Sesshomaru watched them leave with much satisfaction, crimson only completing its transformation back to brilliant gold at the sound of the door slamming shut. He reached for the glass of water set in front of him and drained it in one gulp; dealing with fools was a tiresome task.

His relief proved to be short lived as a timid knock resounded soon after, and the daiyoukai warily kneaded between perfectly shaped brows before responding.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal a young youkai of small stature, a servant that had been charged with overseeing Kagome's condition and reporting any changes. Sesshomaru straightened upon seeing him, wondering at what he had to say.

"The miko has awakened, my lord." The youkai reported.

The corners of the inuyoukai's lips turned downwards in expertly masked surprise.

_The healer had not predicted her to rouse for another week. Her body should still be in critical condition._

"But…" the servant continued, looking as if he very much wanted to disappear into the ground.

"But?" Sesshomaru growled suspiciously.

"…Apologies, Lord Sesshomaru!" the boy threw himself onto the floor in a gesture of utmost submission. "She is gone."

Golden orbs flashed red. "_What?_"

_Would the day's stupidity never cease? Did he need to check on the planets of the cosmos as well, to ensure that they still knew how to spin?_

"What of the guards I posted at the door?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"It seems as though she escaped through the window, my lord."

"Impossible." The inuyoukai scoffed. _Her room was at least sixty feet off the ground. _"No human could survive the fall."

The servant's face was starting to become a faint shade of green. "Normally, yes. But the miko tied together the bed sheets –"

Sesshomaru's brow twitched.

"–and curtains–"

A vein began to throb in his forehead.

"–Even the tablecloth and rug were not spared–"

Glass shattered in the daiyoukai's hands and he rose to his feet.

"Well?" he demanded, fighting against the strong desire to take out his frustration on the boy before him. "Why has she not been retrieved yet? I hardly think it difficult to match the pace of one sickly female with a foot in death's door."

The smaller youkai appeared absolutely miserable, quite obviously cursing his fate as his head remained plastered against the floor.

"…She took Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru's enraged roar could be heard throughout the Western Lands, and even the ground trembled in fear for the one who incurred his wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I am flattered by all responses! Your support is irreplaceable. **

* * *

><p>前怕狼，后怕虎<p>

"_Fear the wolf in front, fear the tiger behind"_

**Her Smile**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Kagome's teeth chattered as she fought an ongoing battle to remain conscious, her hands clutching onto Ah-Un's reigns so tightly that knuckles bled white. Escaping from the castle had cost her what little strength still remained and was already proving to have been too strenuous for her ailing constitution – still, the raven-haired girl pushed onwards, even when she narrowly avoided slipping off the great dragon youkai's back.<p>

Ah-Un glanced up at her curiously with a low, questioning whine.

"Shhhhh, love." The girl whispered, resting one burning cheek against Un's neck, her breath escaping in short, labored pants. "Don't stop until we get there, okay?"

The dragon regarded her for a moment longer before redirecting its gaze forward with a snort, and Kagome responded with a grateful pat. Bribing the two headed youkai to ferry her away from the stronghold had been the easiest part of the getaway; equipped with previous knowledge of its preferences (_"Ah-Un can __**never**__ get enough apples." Rin giggled)_ and the advantage of familiarity from past travels, the dragon had been more than complacent once a crate of its favorite fruit had been offered as incentive.

The breeze that nipped at heated flesh was both cool and bittersweet. Its familiar caress brought her back to the times when such sensations had filled her with nothing but exhilaration for adventures yet to come – times that had been full of laughter and tears in a world that sometimes shone too bright.

For a moment she fancied herself sitting back on top of Kirara, balanced upon the mighty feline's back in a nostalgic sea of soft fur. With her eyes closed she could see Sango and Miroku sitting behind her, bickering in that special way that had actually hidden whispered professions of love (_"Forgive me Sango, my hands have a mind of their own!" "If you grope me one more time, lecher, I promise that you'll spend the rest of your life with your thumbs stuck up your ass-")_. She could feel the warmth of Shippo's small body pressed against her shoulder, could hear his adorable voice chattering excitedly in her ear, and all the while Inuyasha ran beneath them guarding them with his ever vigilant eye. Back then, this scene had been routine, nothing but another day of pursuing ghosts and dreams, but now –

_Now, she couldn't think of a more beautiful place to be_.

Moments later the air pressure changed, and Kagome numbly realized that Ah-Un had begun their descent. Even with the youkai's gentle, deliberate movements it took her everything she had not to fall off as powerless limbs held on for dear life. The devastating degree of damage that her body had accumulated was steadily making itself known; each tortured breath was increasingly more difficult to draw.

With her vision swimming, Kagome directed Ah-Un towards a small clearing in the underlying foliage. She could feel her aura spiking in response to the youki radiating from the village nearby and prayed that her arrival had gone unnoticed. Things were sure to get messy should she be discovered, and in her current condition Kagome knew that there would be no escaping alive.

Then, she laid eyes on the cave, and all things – caution, failing health, ability of thought and cognitive faculty – vanished. All that was reflected in chocolate depths was the corridor of darkness that welcomed her return, and before she realized it her feet had already taken her inside.

"_Come on, Kagome, just a few steps more – 'attagirl, we're almost there-"_

With legs that no longer seemed like her own she traveled forward, trembling hands grasping around her for support until they were riddled with cuts and scrapes. Even so, there was no stopping – each crook and nanny burned into her mind, erasing all thoughts of the blood that trickled down her palms and the blistering fever that scorched her skin.

"_Don't worry, we got you-"_

Ghosts of her friend's voices hummed teasingly into the shell of her ear, and they were as gentle as they were cruel. Their whispers saturated the cave like miasma, submerging her in poison so stifling that every breath seemed to fill her lungs with glass. Kagome could feel her knees giving out, could feel her chest screaming in pain, and bleary eyes stared as an image of Inuyasha appeared before her.

She fell to the floor, hands reaching desperately for the hanyou's back. They begged to grasp hold once again of that broad, strong back that had always, _always_, seemed to shield her from the dangers of the world, but Inuyasha moved without looking back.

Anxiety seized her.

Desolation strangled her.

_**Stop**__. _She pleaded.

_**Please**_

_**don't**_

_**leave**_

_**me-**_

Inuyasha turned.

"_You're going to be alright, Kagome."_

She crawled.

Why wouldn't she? There was nobody around to bear witness but her own ego, and _that_ had vanished long ago. Inuyasha – kind, loyal Inuyasha – led her to the end, until Kagome had returned to the place that she had so devotedly guarded upon the static banks of time. The apparition of her friend kneeled down, one finger brushing against Tessaiga's rusted body.

"_I'm lending this to you, so take care of it for me 'kay? I'll come back to get it, so stop worrying-"_

"_Keh, still such a cry baby–"_

Kagome's body curled around the battered blade, holding it against her breast as if it were her very soul.

Inuyasha was gone – she hadn't expected him to stay – and Kagome's body was wrecked with chills as she lay motionless on the floor. She had split her heart into pieces and given them all away, keeping none for herself; what was a human, so empty inside, to do?

She knew Ah-Un was still patiently waiting for her return, but her limbs were deaf to commands to move. All that she had, all that remained, had been spent reaching where she was now, and nothing had been spared for the journey back.

Shadows encircled her.

Kagome distantly noticed that they were more hesitant than before. It was now apparent that Sesshomaru had done more than to bring her out of the cave; the remnants of Tenseiga still reverberated in the air, its purity penetrating the darkness like a beacon of light. Soothed by its presence, Kagome's lashes fluttered close, and with a deep sigh she let herself

Sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time she awoke Sesshomaru towered above her, golden eyes brimming with distaste, and Kagome knew she was still alive.<p>

It was the only logical conclusion. The daiyoukai was certainly no angel, and she highly doubted there was a being alive strong enough to pull him down to hell – he was a creature of the present, an anchor in the sea.

No words were imparted from the impassive inuyoukai's lips, but his message rang astoundingly clear.

_He was __**not**__ pleased. _

Kagome struggled to speak, her voice cracking from disuse.

"I…had planned to go back."

If possible, Sesshomaru's disdain deepened.

"Your perception of your body's limits was grossly misguided." His baritone was so low that it seemed to rumble within her very chest.

"Yes." Kagome agreed easily. "But it was worth it." She added, clutching Tessaiga tighter against her small frame. "Why did you leave it behind?"

Golden eyes betrayed none of their owner's thoughts. "I do not take what I do not need."

The inuyoukai was every bit as enigmatic as she remembered. "Why me, then? Why not leave me to die?"

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment longer before effortlessly scooping her up with one arm.

"I, too, await the answer." Was the flat response. "You have a part to play, whether it be now or in the future – my instincts are never mistaken."

Kagome fell silent, physically and mentally fatigued. She didn't understand, but she knew questioning the inuyoukai further would be futile. From their very first meeting, Sesshomaru had said only what he wanted to be heard and left the rest of his thoughts to obscurity.

He was the polar opposite of Inuyasha, the flip side of the same coin; cool and collected where Inuyasha was passionate and hot, the two had always been as light and shadow. Never to understand one another and eternally fated to clash, Kagome found that there was still one thing they shared – and that was the warmth of the arm that carried her.

"Hey." She murmured as unconsciousness threatened to overtake her once again. "Don't stick me into a dungeon or anything, 'kay? I was just trying to pick up something that had been left behind."

Sesshomaru barely spared her a glance. "Hn."

That was the most Kagome was getting and she knew it, so she closed her eyes and wondered what she should do first the next time she regained consciousness – thank him, or apologize for the abduction of his dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Much love to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p>小洞不补，大洞吃苦<p>

_"A small hole not mended will become a big one more difficult to fill"_

**Her Smile**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>For the next week, rumors swept through the Western Lands like a scandalous breeze, carrying upon its back news of the latest inhabitant of the lord's manor. Whispers brewed of a shadow seen only in passing from behind great, foreboding walls, and the air hummed with trepidation of what it could foretell.<p>

"My Lord, the people grow restless."

Sesshomaru glowered at the assembly of youkai gathered before him, irritation swirling within brilliant golden eyes. Finding strength in numbers, the fools had approached him all at once, demanding answers for questions they had been too scared to ask on their own.

The inuyoukai's fingers itched to grasp Bakusaiga, but restraint that had matured over hundreds of years held him back. He now understood the wariness that would sometimes haunt his father's eyes during the time of his reign – ruling the Western Lands did not just entail fighting opponents from the outside, but those from within as well.

Encouraged by his silence and misunderstanding its meaning, the youkai continued.

"We cannot condone your protection of the miko for any longer, my lord." He sniffed. "This problem must be addressed before it becomes overblown! Already, there are whispers of sorcery-"

"What is it, I wonder." Sesshomaru spoke, voice as quiet as it was deadly. "That has you all shaking like witless swine?"

The room fell dangerously silent. "M-My lord?"

A deep snarl became imprinted upon the daiyoukai's face, and with white robes washing down his lean, powerful frame, he commanded his audience with unquestionable supremacy that reinforced his status above all other occupants of the room.

"_Do not forget who it is that you speak to_." Eyes, now crimson, demanded apt attention from all who viewed them as Sesshomaru's low baritone reverberated through the spacious hall. "I walk the path of supreme conquest, and it is _power_ that will reveal the way for me."

The youkai shrank back, some unable to remain standing underneath the severity of the inuyoukai's gaze.

"You fear the miko because you are weak." Sesshomaru sneered. "You cannot understand because you are ignorant. Do you imply that a mere ningen threatens a power such as mine?"

His youki rendered the youkai paralyzed and unable to speak.

"The miko is of use to me." Sesshomaru's canines glinted murderously as his hands ghosted over Bakusaiga's hilt. "I recommend that this subject not be breeched again."

It wasn't until his rage subsided that the assembly stirred, with many of them clambering out of the room as if burned.

One youkai departed slower than the others, and the inuyoukai's eyes narrowed upon recognizing him as one of the advisors that had challenged him many days prior.

"As long as it is power you seek, you will have our support, Sesshomaru-sama." The old man spoke, tipping his head forward. "But if you are harboring other intentions…"

The inuyoukai's youki surged.

"You _dare_ insinuate such ludicrous notions?" Sesshomaru hissed.

The wizened youkai bowed. "There are no problems, then." He spoke, wrinkled face revealing nothing as he too made his exit.

Sesshomaru's gaze followed the old man out the door, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"You." He addressed one of the guards to his side. "Bring the miko."

"Hai, my lord." The male responded, quick to do as he was told before he too became subject to his lord's infamous wrath.

* * *

><p>Kagome appeared substantially healthier as she entered the hall minutes later. Her cheeks, no longer pale with sickness, were tinted a soft rosy hue, and chocolate orbs were sharp as they targeted him from across the room. She now resembled the woman he had traveled with four years prior – a woman who deserved his respect more than the empty shell he had encountered.<p>

Still, there were changes. Despite her malnourished state, Sesshomaru could see that soft curves had matured over the years, granting the petite girl with generous dips and swells that were accentuated by milky ivory skin. Her face was slimmer, her hair was longer – she had aged quickly, as humans do, and Sesshomaru suspected that the results had earned her much attention from the male eye.

The most dramatic change, however, was the darkness that now haunted her eyes. She attempted to hide it with light, but light is never without shadow.

"Sesshomaru." She greeted, scratching the back of her head. "You called?"

The remaining guards of the room almost fell over in shock from her blatant lack of courtesy as Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh.

"Miko." He rumbled, golden eyes narrowed. "I see that four years was not enough to teach you proper etiquette."

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes and murmured something under her breath (_-looks like four years wasn't enough to get that icicle out of your ass either-_) before flinching under Sesshomaru's growing ire.

"Sorry." She replied cheekily. "I meant Sesshomaru-_sama_."

_Different, yet the same_.

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment longer before turning to his guards. "Leave us." He commanded.

The youkai shifted uncertainly. "But-"

"_Now_."

They scrambled out hastily, many of them shooting the miko suspicious glances as they passed. Kagome met their gazes with disinterest, though Sesshomaru detected a sliver of nervousness in the way her hands clutched each other.

"Miko." He spoke gravely. "You will be staying here henceforth."

The girl blinked.

And then blinked again.

"…Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru graced her with a snarl. "I do not repeat myself."

Kagome's jaw fell open in an unsightly fashion – Sesshomaru found himself wondering once again where she could have learned such brash mannerisms.

"Fine." She said at last, her voice steeled. "Don't. Instead, _explain_."

The daiyoukai resisted the urge to balk at her insolence. "I am not required to explain myself to-"

"Yes!" The miko interrupted with growing frustration that matched the inuyoukai's rising fury. "Yes, in fact, you _are_ required to explain why I am now effectively being taken prisoner in your home!"

"Woman…" Sesshomaru growled warningly, flecks of crimson tinting his gaze.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome deadpanned. "Sesshomaru-_sama._" She corrected as an afterthought. "Let's be real here – we've known each other for a while now, right?"

Chocolate eyes stared into his own. "Based off of our past encounters, what were the chances of me obediently saying '_Yes my lord, I'd be happy to remain trapped in your castle' _without so much as an explanation why?"

The inuyoukai bristled, thinking of how easy it would be to simply wrap his fingers around her slender neck.

Kagome must have sensed his murderous thoughts, for her figure straightened. "By the way, I know I'm not strong enough to fight you, but I can still take half of your castle with me if you try anything funny." She warned, crossing her arms. "Imagine all the paperwork you'd have to do! You'd be stuck behind a desk for weeks!"

Sesshomaru was beginning to remember _why_ this particular human female had been so incredibly vexing in the past.

"Did you think a youkai of my caliber would go out of my way to save a miko without reason?" he hissed.

"No." the raven-haired girl replied flatly. "So tell me _why_."

The inuyoukai held her gaze, both of them refusing to back down.

"You now owe me a life debt, miko." He resounded at last. "I will have you repay it against my enemies."

Realization dawned upon the girl's face. "You want me to _fight_ for you?" she asked disbelievingly.

"My advisors will have you killed if you don't."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your 'advisors'." Kagome snapped. "I admit that I'm in your debt, but I'm not lifting a finger for a bunch of grubby old men. Give me a _real _reason to stay, Sesshomaru – if you do, I'll think about it."

The inuyoukai glared at her, silently cursing her in his head. Though she only possessed a weak human body, her stubbornness could match the heavens itself.

Caught up in their current stalemate, neither sensed the approaching presence, and both were startled as the doors slammed open. Sesshomaru barely had time to rise in alarm before a small blur went dashing across the room, shooting into the miko's arms.

"Onee-chan!" Rin sobbed, burying her face into Kagome's shoulder. "Rin has missed you, onee-chan!"

"Rin?" the raven-haired girl said, eyes wide.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko tentatively returned the child's embrace, and for the first time since her return to consciousness Kagome's allowed her eyes to soften, returning some of the kindness that had once illuminated them before.

A smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face.

It seemed as though the miko had found her reason to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and feedback! I am always honored to hear your responses. Onwards!**

* * *

><p>千军易得, 一将难求<p>

_"It is easy to find a thousand soldiers, but difficult to find one good general"_

**Her Smile**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>When Sesshomaru had first encountered Rin, the small girl had been unable to speak.<p>

The harsh treatment of the villagers and the pain of their rejection had placed a heavy burden upon the child's mind, engraving scars onto a gentle soul that had yet to learn to defend itself. Looking back at their meeting, Sesshomaru realized that Rin's staunch determination to stay with him had been a subconscious effort to stay alive – though inexperienced, children often relied on such instincts when faced with certain peril.

It wasn't until after weeks of traveling that Rin had begun to express herself. It had started out with simple phrases (_"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama", "No, Sesshomaru-sama")_ only to evolve into the out-spoken chatterbox that had fearlessly clung to his side. Finally free of, though not unaffected by, the fetters of her past, Rin began to speak about anything and everything that crossed her mind – and when she spoke, Sesshomaru listened.

Despite the blossoming of her personality, the girl still refrained from making any requests of her powerful benefactor. The inuyoukai did not know if it was a result of her upbringing or some form of gratitude to him for taking her in, but Rin never once dared to voice her desires. She laughed and babbled endlessly, but did not ask for favors – during their travels, she had been more inclined to slip into the demon-infested woods to gather berries than to ask for food.

This aspect of her character remained unchanging, even after Sesshomaru had brought her back with him to become a permanent resident of his manor. He knew that her arrival had been ill-received by his subjects but Rin did not complain, even when she sometimes appears with bruises littering her frail form (this treatment did not continue, of course, after Sesshomaru had personally sought out and eliminated the culprits responsible). She was the weakest creature he had ever met, yet she stood the strongest in her unyielding nature, and that was how she had earned the respect of one of the most powerful daiyoukai in existence.

Two days after her reunion with the miko, Rin made a request for the very first time.

"Please fix onee-chan, Sesshomaru-sama."

The inuyoukai looked up in expertly-masked surprise. "Rin." His voice rumbled deeply. "I have instructed you many times to be clear when you speak."

As always, Rin remained unaffected by his reprimand. "Rin has seen Sesshomaru-sama fix countless things, many of which should not have been possible to mend – so Rin would like to ask Sesshomaru-sama to fix Kagome onee-chan as well." She replied, lowering her eyes politely.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were incredulous as they stared down at her small figure.

"The miko does not need fixing, Rin." He stated impassively.

Rin frowned.

"Are you not happy to have been reunited? You nagged incessantly these past few years over wanting to do so."

Rin's lower lip quivered. "Sesshomaru-sama does not see it?" she questioned. "Onee-chan is not the same onee-chan Rin knew before. She does not smile and she does not laugh – Sesshomaru-sama, she is so _sad_."

"…" Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Rin loved the onee-chan that would smile and tell her stories." The girl's voice was small. "She wants to see that onee-chan again."

The inuyoukai sighed. "Even if you ask me, Rin, I am incapable of granting your wish." He replied warily. "I am only able to restore life – not happiness."

"That is not true." Rin answered, with a stubborn jerk of her chin. "Because Rin has seen Sesshomaru-sama do it before."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru scoffed. "When have I done such a thing?"

"Rin knows because Rin was once given happiness by Sesshomaru-sama." The girl replied, wide brown eyes brimming with honesty. "So Rin is certain that Sesshomaru-sama is able to do it again."

The inuyoukai regarded his young charge with a stern gaze. Rin's expression was one he knew only too well – it clearly announced that she was willing to pursue the matter until the ends of the earth and that any attempts at compromise would be both a waste of time and energy.

"I had my own reasons for bringing the miko here, Rin." He warned.

"Rin is aware." The girl responded. "But is it impossible for Sesshomaru-sama to do what he wants and fulfill Rin's request at the same time?"

The inuyoukai tiredly kneaded between furrowed brows as haunted amber eyes came to mind.

Rin's innocent suggestion rang with truth; in fact, granting Rin's demand would only fuel his own.

"It is not…unmanageable." He said at last.

Rin's eyes lit up. "Then…!"

"However, I would not be too hopeful." Sesshomaru interrupted coolly. "One that has been lost cannot always be found."

"I think you can find her, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said honestly, eyes shining with unwavering trust and confidence.

"…" the silver-haired male scowled. He could not fathom why it was so difficult to refuse a small human child, yet he found himself inclined to humor her all the same.

Plus…

"_Here, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome smiled tenderly, hands hovering above his wounds and encasing them in a warm pink glow. The inuyoukai snorted, about to tell her that her actions were superfluous – after all, he __**was **__a daiyoukai and his wounds would heal shortly on their own – but the softness of her eyes and lips stilled his tongue. _

"_This is the first time you have remembered manners, miko." He said instead. _

_The raven-haired girl giggled._

"_We are about to fight the last battle." She replied, shouldering her bow. "Win or lose, everything ends today. I thought that it would be better for us to go into it on a high note"_

_Despite his efforts to remain indifferent, the silver-haired male could not help but feel curious over the girl's calm demeanor. Even from where they sat he could feel Naraku's dark presence, his evil wrapping around them and threatening to devour them whole. As a miko, this feeling should have been amplified, yet the girl before him remained composed. _

"_You are not scared?" the inuyoukai spoke. _

_Kagome's eyebrows shot upwards. "Are you kidding me?" she asked frankly as if stating the obvious. "I'm __**terrified**__."_

_Sesshomaru's face must have betrayed his confusion, because the raven-haired girl took one glance at him before bursting out into laughter. _

The inuyoukai stared out in front of him, even after Rin made her exit.

He supposed it would not be bad to see that smile again.

* * *

><p>"Miko."<p>

The lids of Kagome's eyes twitched.

"Miko!"

A slight kink appeared in her brow.

"Miko, it is time to get up."

Kagome's arm flailed at her side.

_Where in kami's name was the snooze button?_

"Um…miko!?"

One chocolate eye cracked open to see that her hand was now groping the chest of one of the maids, who's face had flushed deep scarlet at the contact. Kagome blinked once, then twice, before retrieving her hand with a heavy yawn.

"Oops, sorry about that." She slurred, rubbing her eyes. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, if that's any consolation."

"I…I…I'll leave you to get dressed!" the maid stammered before scampering out of the room.

The raven-haired girl scratched her head as she watched the girl flee.

During her stay thus far in the stronghold of the Western Lands, Kagome had come to realize that all of the youkai within her surroundings could be classified under two strict categories – those who hated her and those who feared her. The maids that attended to her each day were no different, though Kagome had hoped that daily exposure would slowly change their minds – after all, since she was stuck for the moment as a permanent houseguest it wouldn't hurt to get to know the people around her.

It was still an unbelievably strange feeling to be waking up each day within the vast estate of a youkai that had made no less than ten past attempts on her life. Sometimes, Kagome's eyes opened only to wonder where she was to be looking up at a ceiling so wide and foreign. In her travels, she had become accustomed to falling asleep under the soothing lulls of the stars and waking to the playful wisps of clouds; here, she was like a fish out of water – and _that _was saying something, considering she was a girl born several hundred years in the future comfortable with living in the past.

The raven-haired girl stretched, joints cracking before she rose out of bed.

She still did not fully comprehend the reason Sesshomaru was keeping her around but she figured she would understand in due time. She had enough on her mind without adding the enigmatic inuyoukai's intentions to the mix; conversations with Sesshomaru required intense concentration and a deep understanding of the countless snorts and glares he kept in his repertoire.

No. Kagome did not mind staying – for the moment, at least. She would use Sesshomaru's protection as a chance to rest and plan her next course of actions.

As always, her eyes fell to the battered sword propped up against the side of the room.

'_Just a little bit longer.' _She promised, biting her lip. _'And I'll put you to rest.'_

A customary change of clothes were neatly folded at the end of her bed, and Kagome slipped into the garbs obediently, liking the feeling of the smooth fabric brushing against her legs. After consuming the light breakfast that had been provided the miko stepped out of her room, eager to get some much needed exercise. Her muscles were still weak from illness and neglect, so she made a point each morning to revitalize them and explore more of the castle in the process. Sesshomaru's manor was so large that she had only managed to cover a third of it thus far; it was always exciting to discover what secret pleasures it hid within.

This time, she passed the gardens and turned right, taking time to properly appreciate the castle's intricate architecture. The history textbooks never made any mention of such advanced construction during this era – however, they had never mentioned youkai as well, so Kagome was not too surprised.

A few steps further, and Kagome's ears picked up a sound she knew only too well. The metallic clash of swords and sweet twang of arrows were pleasantly familiar, and before long the miko found herself at the training grounds. Here, several young men were gathered, practicing with a variety of blades and bows. Kagome's hands itched as she watched a handful shoot at targets in the distance, eager to feel polished wood within her grasp once again.

It was not long until she was noticed.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here." One youkai sneered, drawing closer. Kagome could see from their uniforms that they were part of the army, which explained their fearless manner in approaching her.

"_That's_ the miko everybody's so scared of?" Another scoffed. "She's just another weak piece of human trash!"

"Hey, chickie." The first spoke again, cracking his knuckles. "Sesshomaru-sama's not here right now to protect you – why don't you run along, before you get _hurt_?"

Kagome's brow rose as she first glanced at the group gathered in front of her, and then the targets set in the distance.

"Hurt?" she echoed. "By what, your miserable attempts at archery? Looking at the results of your practice, I bet I could give you a five minute head start and you _still _wouldn't be able to shoot me down."

Stunned, the youkai stared at her.

"Seriously. I could shoot better than you fools with my eyes closed." Kagome clicked her tongue. "If you want, I can prove it."

The men glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"This one's got a mouth on her." One of them hooted, his eyes looking her over and boldly lingering on her face, chest, and everything below her waist.

Kagome remained unwavering. "Scared?" she taunted, brow cocked.

"Sorry, chickie." The male chuckled. "We only have men's bows. You wouldn't even be able to draw one."

"Oh?" the raven-haired girl replied sweetly. "Well, I guess I'll just have to try and _manage_. Do you have a longbow?"

The men's laughter only grew louder, a few of them on the ground.

"Please, girl. Just go back." One of them said through tears. "Sesshomaru-sama would have our heads if his guest was injured."

Kagome ignored him. "A bow?" she repeated, holding out her hand.

Moments later one was brought to her. Kagome balanced it upon her palms, finding the weight and quality satisfactory.

"String." She demanded.

The group of youkai groaned before it, too, was retrieved. "I hope you _do_ hurt yourself." The one who brought it hissed. "Women – _human _ones, especially – have no place near military affairs."

"Ten silver says that she can't even bend it." Another whispered loudly.

Kagome effortlessly looped the coil through the notches.

"Yo, sweetling." One called. "What do we get if you lose? I wouldn't mind getting a taste of you under my tongue." He sneered, licking his lips.

"If you're able to stand in front of my arrow without fear after this is done, I welcome it." Kagome responded, stooping down to grab a quiver of arrows from the ground.

The youkai cheered, and the raven-haired girl ignored their responding whistles. Once she had taken her stance, left side of the target, Kagome drew the first arrow and placed a second in her mouth. She put the arrow snugly against the string, taking a good look at the target before closing her eyes, keeping the arrow pointed at the ground.

"Let's begin."

She swung the bow upwards and loosed the arrow. Before it hit, Kagome had already notched her second, a third once again placed in her mouth. Her movements were mechanical, without a hint of hesitation; the target was in her mind, not her eyes, and she didn't even need time to aim. One by one she fired until not a single arrow remained.

Done, with sweat gleaming on her forehead, Kagome finally opened her eyes.

"You can check my aim, if you'd like." She offered.

Not a soul moved. It was easy to see, even from their distance, that each arrow was deeply embedded within the center of the target. Kagome shrugged as she moved past the frozen group of males, nonchalantly dropping the bow and empty quiver into one of their trembling hands.

"That was a good workout." She hummed with satisfaction, rubbing one sore arm. "Now, where should I go next…?"

The youkai did not speak, not even after her figure disappeared into the distance.


End file.
